What I Need
by crrlmoore
Summary: A life altering discovery brings Bella to her senses just days before she is to marry Edward and she calls off the wedding. But Jacob is nowhere to be found when she needs him most. Will she get a chance to make things right?
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and it's characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

My feet paced across the floor as my anxiety level increased. I was getting married in two days. Two days! This was supposed to be the happiest time of my life but I was anything but happy. In fact I was downright miserable. I had been so sure I was in love with Edward, that being with him for eternity was what I wanted. I was about to give up everything for him. But now all I could think about was my best friend. No one had seen him since he'd gotten the wedding invitation weeks ago and I was worried sick. He was out there hurt and alone and it was all my fault. I kept replaying our last conversation in my head and I just couldn't believe the way I treated him.

_"You're still going to marry him?!" He asked while practically throwing the fancy wedding invitation at me and the force in his voice made me jump back. I could see how angry he was but I knew him well enough to understand it was just a defensive mechanism. To protect him from the pain I was inflicting on him, again. "Even after what happened between us?"_

_"We both know that night should have never happened, it was a mistake."_

_"Really?" He said sarcastically. "I certainly wouldn't have known by the way you were kissing and touching me." He sneered and his words made me flinch. I closed my eyes and my mind instantly took me back to the night that changed everything. The night Jacob and I had sex. I could still taste his lips on mine. I could vividly remember how amazing his body felt against mine, how unbelievably good it felt to have him inside of me. As much as I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to regret it, it was the most incredible experience of my life._

_"I love him Jacob, you know that." It was all I could say at the moment but even as the words left my lips I knew I didn't mean them. At least not the way I used to._

_"I am so sick of hearing those words come out of your mouth Bella! What about me huh? Do I mean anything at all to you?" If only he knew, he was everything._

_"Of course you do Jake, I love you-"_

_"But you love him more right?" The anguish and defeat in his voice damn near broke my heart. "You know what? I'm so done with this, I'm done with you. I'm tired of being second best to a fucking bloodsucker, have a nice life Bells." He said walking away and it was like the wind had been knocked out of me._

_"Jake please wait." I called out but he kept walking. "Jacob!" He took off running and didn't even bother taking off his clothes before phasing and disappearing into the trees._

That was the last time anyone had seen him and I was frantic. I was haunted by the hurt in his eyes and knowing I was the one that put it there. The pain of watching him walk away from me had brought me to tears and I crumbled to my knees. I had thought Edward leaving me left a hole in my heart, but Jacob had ripped it out and taken it with him. Edward and I have had several fights about him. I knew he was the one responsible for sending Jacob the invitation and I did not hesitate to let him know exactly how I felt about that. And he didn't like how I spent so much time distraught over another man but he would just have to get over it. I let him separate me from Jake in the past but never again. I vowed that I would make things right between us again, if only he would come back home. A wave of nausea hit me suddenly and I took off towards the bathroom barely making it to the toilet before I emptied my guts into it. I felt another presence enter the room and my father gently pulled my hair from my face.

"Are you okay kiddo? You've been doing that a lot lately." Charlie looked at me suspiciously and I realized he was right.

"I'm fine Dad. Could you give me a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Thanks Dad." I said closing the bathroom door as panic began to sink in. Worshiping the porcelain throne had become a daily routine ever since Jake and I had- "Oh my God, this can't be happening." I had been so wrapped up in missing Jacob that I hadn't noticed that my period was MIA. I needed to get myself together, fast. I brushed my teeth before washing my hands and face and high tailed it to the local drug store. Thankfully no one I knew was there to see what I was buying and I was in and out as fast as my feet would take me. I let out a sigh of relief when I arrived back home and saw Charlie's cruiser was now gone and I had the house to myself. I looked over the test instructions and they seemed simple enough so I peed on the stick and waited. I saw the first line appear and I knew that only meant the test was working properly but my heart nearly stopped when I saw the second line forming. I picked up the box making sure it wasn't expired and double checking the instructions to make sure I didn't screw something up. All was in order there so I was glad I bought more than one. I didn't even have to pee anymore but I mustered up enough for another test and when time was up I still had the same result. I was pregnant, and there was only one person who could be the father.

"Bella love, what are you doing?" Oh no. That was the last voice I wanted to hear right now. What the hell was he doing here anyway?

"Nothing." I said quickly trying to throw them away before he could realize what they were but I was too late.

"Are those pregnancy test?" He asked in confusion reaching into the garbage and pulling one out. His eyes grew wide when he saw it was positive. The shock quickly turned to rage when he realized the implications. "Who is it Bella? Wait you don't even have to answer that, I know exactly who it is." He looked at me as if he expected me to respond but it was like my voice had abandoned me. "How could you?"

"You know how I feel about him Edward."

"Yes I do, which is exactly why I didn't want him anywhere near you!" He yelled and it suddenly all made sense. So he finally admits the truth. All this time he had been saying he didn't want me around Jacob because he was concerned about my safety, when in reality he was just jealous of him. "When were you going to tell me you were sleeping with the dog?" I wasn't.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. He reached out gently caressing my cheek and I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into his touch.

"I always knew you were attracted to him. Even though you didn't want to admit it, not even to yourself." Was I that transparent? How is it that everyone could see I had feelings for Jacob, everyone but me. "Now that you've gotten that out of your system you can forget about him and we can move on." At that I backed away from his embrace. How could he expect me to just forget about Jacob? He was my best friend and he was there when everyone else gave up on me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. My tone made it obvious that I wasn't thrilled with his presence. He was supposed to be hunting with his family and I wasn't expecting him till much later.

"So I need a reason to come see my fiancé now?"

"Of course not it's just that-"

"What are you planning on doing about that-" He struggled to find the words.

"What am I going to do about what?"

"That thing." He said pointing to my stomach. "What are you going to do about that thing?" Did he just refer to my baby as a _thing_?

"Um I'm going to keep it. What do you mean?"

"You can't be serious Bella. I'm willing to forgive you for cheating on me because he's gone but we're getting married in a matter of hours now. I can't take you as my bride and you're carrying a wolf's baby. You have to get rid of it." I felt my blood pressure rise as anger took over me. How dare he?! I could never kill a child, especially one Jacob and I had created.

"Are you crazy? I would never do something like that." We were both silent for what seemed like forever as the meaning of my words sank in. Keeping this baby means it's over between us, and I was finally willing to accept that. I loved Edward, I truly did. I just wasn't in love with him anymore. I looked down at my left hand and pulled off his mother's ring handing it back to him. He looked at me as if he wanted to say something else but didn't. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say and he nodded. I almost felt bad, almost.

"Do you love him?" He asked and for once there was no doubt, no hesitation.

"Yes, very much so."

"Then I won't stand in your way." I let out a sigh of relief thankful he was taking this so well, until he spoke again. "But Bella, he's not coming back." He said and then he was gone before I could ask what he meant. I went to lock my window and crawled under the covers. It was still early in the day but I was exhausted. Everything was so clear now. It was Jacob the whole time, I was just too selfish and stuck on Edward to realize it. He saved me in every way possible, even from myself. Now I needed him more than ever but he was no one where to be found. My heart was breaking every moment he's gone and it was becoming obvious he was the one I couldn't live without. _God please bring my Jacob back to me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight and it's characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

_Six Weeks Earlier_

My heart was beating a mile a minute as my truck arrived in La Push. It seemed like forever since I've been here but oddly it felt like home, like I belonged here. My emotions went into over drive as I pulled up to the Black's house. I knew I was probably the last person Jacob wanted to see but I just couldn't help myself. I needed to see his beautiful smile, hear his heart warming laugh, and look into those gorgeous eyes. I needed _him_. I had barely parked before I saw his huge figure standing in front on the truck. He came out of nowhere and I damn near hit him.

"Jake." I said glad he was here and that my car hadn't collided with him. As sturdy as the Chevy was it would have been put out of commission from hitting his steel like body. I hadn't seen him since the night he was injured in the newborn battle and I almost forgot how beautiful he was, it nearly took my breath away. Just when I thought he was going to turn me away he snatches open the car door pulling me into one of his crushing hugs. Being this close to him made my heart rate increase and I let out a sigh of contentment. I used the moment to take in his scent and savor the feeling of being in his arms. I never wanted him to let me go.

"Bells." He sighed into my hair and I could feel he was as happy to see me as I was to see him. We stayed liked that for a while before it seemed like the spell was broken and he lowered me to the ground. The joy fell from his face and it was like he was a different person. "What are you doing here?" The sudden change in his demeanor took me off guard and I stammered over my words.

"Um I um-" He looked at me expectantly while his mouth turned up in a grin and I found myself staring at his lips. _Those lips._ I couldn't help but remember how perfect they felt against mine when he kissed me on the mountain. They were so soft and warm and the taste of him was indescribable, it took everything in me not to pull him close for another taste. The sensations he awakened in me was like nothing I've ever felt before, kissing Edward didn't even come close.

"I wanted to see you. I've missed you Jake." The expression on his face clearly showed that he didn't know what to say.

"It's almost 10:30 at night."

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't realize what time it was." I had been so anxious to get here I never bothered to look at a clock. "I'll come back." I said about to get back in the truck when he grabbed my arm and his touch sent waves of electricity through my body.

"Stay." He said in his deep husky voice and it was incredibly sexy. I would've done anything for him as long as he asked with _that_ voice.

"Okay." I nodded following him into the garage. "Is Billy in there?"

"Yeah. He's still in the living room watching TV, that's why we should just stay out here. You know how nosey he is." I nodded in agreement grateful for the privacy. It was hard enough for me to explain what I was doing here so late. He turned on the light and we got comfortable on the old loveseat. He put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer and I laid my head on his chest. Anyone seeing us like this would assume we were a couple. I knew it was not normal for friends to be so physical but nothing about our relationship was normal and the need to be close to him was too strong to resist. "So, does he know you're here?"

"No, let's not talk about him."

"Why not? I mean he's supposed to be the most important thing in your life right? The guy you're willing to die for?" Damn it! Why does he have to ruin everything?

"Please don't do this." I said moving away from his embrace.

"Do what?"

"Act like this! I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes you are. Even though I can't figure out why when you made it clear that you're willing to give up everything and everyone to be with _him._"

"I'm here because I need my best friend Jake, I need_ you_! I can't just give you up, why can't you see that?" He let out a deep sigh and I was afraid of what he was going to say next.

"You know how much I need you in my life too Bells, but I can't just be your friend anymore-" I don't know what came over me but before I could stop myself I was in his lap kissing him as if my life depended on it. My mind was screaming at me to stop but my heart and body wanted him so badly that I couldn't control myself. Our lips moved together as if they were made for each other and I didn't understand how I denied myself this for so long. He was an incredibly talented kisser and I found myself moaning against his perfect lips. His lips parted and I wasted no time exploring his mouth with my tongue. I was never into French kissing but Jacob made me want him in ways I didn't even know were possible. I gasped when I felt his growing erection poking against me. "Bells." He said pulling away from my lips to kiss down my neck. "I don't think this is a good idea." So said his mouth but his body was definitely saying something else. I moved my hips against him letting him know what I thought of that idea and I was rewarded with a moan. It was the sexiest thing I've ever heard and I wanted to hear it again. There was no way I was turning back now.

"Please Jake. I don't care if this is a good idea or not I want you." He let out an almost feral growl and I could feel the wetness pool between my legs. His large strong hands gripped my ass rocking me back and forth on his hardness and now I was the one moaning.

"Are you sure?" He asked while gently biting on my hardened nipples through my shirt and I was pretty sure I'd forgotten how to speak. He had set my body on fire.

"Yes I'm sure." I said while pulling his shirt over his head and running my fingers over his sculpted muscles. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I whispered in his ear making him laugh but I was dead serious. The boy had the body of a God. "You're beautiful, do you know that?" I asked looking deep into his eyes and the love I saw there made me weak. I never realized how much he felt for me but it was clearly written all over his face. It wasn't just some juvenile crush, or the curse of wanting what you can't have. He truly was in love with me.

"No you're beautiful." He said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and the gentleness of the gesture brought tears to my eyes. "What's wrong?" He said wiping the tears from my face.

"Nothing. It's just that-" There was no easy way for me to say this so I was just going to get it out while I still had the nerve. "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded and started kissing me with so much passion that it left my lips quivering. I've never felt such lust and desire in all my life, not even with Edward.

"Make love to me Jake." His eyes widened in surprise but I was just as shocked to hear myself say it. But I knew I wasn't going to take it back, I meant every word. I don't know where this bold new Bella came from but I like her.

"Don't play with me like that Bella, you have no idea what you're asking of me."

"I know exactly what I'm asking." I said taking off my own shirt revealing my red lace bra and his eyes surveyed me hungrily.

"I must be dreaming. This is like one of my fantasies come to life."

"No I promise you are awake." I laughed. "Let me show you." I reached down between us grabbing his erection and the thickness of it made my mouth water. "I want to see you." I said climbing off my position on his lap so he could free himself of those offending clothes. Like always he was only wearing his cut off shorts now and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest from just watching him unbutton them. The man could make watching paint dry sexy. They fell from his hips effortlessly and his length sprang free and I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. He was huge! Of course I had nothing to compare it too but I was almost positive it was larger than average, just like the rest of him. He approached me with a predatory gleam in his eyes lifting me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his bare waist. The warmth of his skin was like heaven and I never wanted to be cold again. He laid me on the loveseat and starting exploring my body with his lips. My neck was particularly sensitive and I withered against him as he licked and sucked on it. "Oh Jake that feels so good." He reached behind me unclasping my bra effortlessly with just one hand and I took a mental note to ask him about that later. His warm mouth on me sent waves of pleasure between my legs and I could hear my moans getting louder. He went down further and his tongue on my nipples made them painfully hard and it felt like I had soaked through my pants, there was no doubt my panties were ruined. "Take these off." I whimpered lifting my hips and he practically tore them off of me. With the pants and underwear out of the way he continued his exploration. He took his sweet time placing soft kisses down my abdomen making every inch of my body tingle. I couldn't stay still and my body broke out in a sweat as I whimpered beneath his touch. His kisses went lower and lower and I eagerly spread my legs for him. I'd never been so wet in my life. He sniffed the air taking in the scent of my arousal before placing his warm wet tongue on my clit. I cried out in pleasure as my hips moved against his tongue and I never wanted him to stop.

"Oh God you're so good at that." I said as he licked and sucked on my swollen clit mercilessly. It felt so good I could barely stand it. Just when I'm about to erupt he stops. I was about to express my frustration when he worked one of his long fingers into my hole making me scream his name. He put a finger to his lips signaling for me to be quiet which was impossible to do when he was doing such amazing things to me. He worked his finger in and out of me like it was his cock and I felt my orgasm building deep inside of me. He inserted two more fingers stretching me in the best way possible and I thought I was going to lose my mind. His hand was slick with my juices as he fucked me with his fingers making my body tremble. He sucked my clit between his lips while still keeping his rhythm and I couldn't take it anymore. My body shook uncontrollably as my orgasm came over me making my toes curl and my eyes roll in the back of my head. I barely had time to recover before he placed himself between my legs rubbing the head of his cock along my folds and it felt so good it wasn't long before I was coming again.

"You feel so good Jake, please don't stop." I begged as he placed himself at my entrance. It burned like hell as he worked himself into me and the pain was almost unbearable. I felt him break through my barrier and my nails dug deep into his back. And he only had the head in! He kissed me helping me relax some and he reached between us massaging my sensitive clit and a series of incoherent words escaped my lips as another orgasm rocked my body. He used the opportunity to go further and I took every inch until he was buried deep inside of me. His strokes were slow and gentle as I adjusted to his size but now I needed more. I grabbed his firm ass urging him to go harder and faster but he wanted to hear me beg.

"Tell me how you want it Bells." He whispered in my ear sending shivers up and down my spine.

"I want it harder. I want you to fuck me Jacob." I certainly didn't have to tell him twice. He propped my legs on his shoulders and pounded into me relentlessly making me scream his name with every stroke. We had long since given up on keeping me quiet, he was way too good at this for that. He was hitting every spot and the rest of the world ceased to exist. There was only Jacob and his wonderful cock and I would've been more than content to stay in this garage with him forever.

"Fuck Bells your pussy is so tight, you're going to make me cum." I didn't think I could get any wetter but his words turned me on beyond belief. It was like I was intoxicated and and he had me delirious with pleasure. My next orgasm was the strongest one yet and my nerves went haywire. I felt it in every inch of my body and I never felt more alive, more complete. My walls clenched around him milking his cock and I felt him cum inside of me.

"That was incredible." I said panting like I had ran a marathon. He climbed off and laid behind me pulling me close so we were spooning. His warmth was so comforting it didn't take long for me to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of someone at the garage door calling Jacob's name and I immediately recognized the voice as Billy's. Oh shit. I had no idea how long we've been asleep but I knew it had to be well into the middle of the night now. I felt Jacob stretching behind me and he got up pulling on his shorts. I pretended to be asleep as he went to greet his father.

"Hey Dad."

"Charlie called. I told him you guys fell asleep on the couch, which wasn't a complete lie. What the hell do you think you're doing Jacob? "

"Nothing happened we-"

"Don't lie to me boy I was your age once and I know how you feel about her. Besides she was so loud there is no doubt about what you two were doing out here." Oh no. I thought to myself as blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Be careful Jake, you're playing with fire. You just slept with someone else's fiance, and that someone else happens to be your natural enemy."

"I know Dad but none of that matters to me, I love her."

"I know you do son, I love her too. I've known that girl her whole life and care for her like she was my own. But this is going to be trouble so I'm telling you to be careful. "

"I will. "

"Good. Charlie and I decided she should just spend the night bring her inside." Billy said and I heard his chair as he wheeled himself inside.

"I know you're awake." He said and I opened my eyes. He knew me so well. "You heard that?"

"Every word." I said while putting on my clothes. "I don't know Jake maybe I should just go home."

"No don't go. You can't just leave me after that, and it's really late you should just come inside." I agreed and he offered me his hand. I took a hold of it and followed him into the house. We climbed on the living room couch and soon fell back asleep in each other's arms.

**Present Day**

I was such a mess I barely left my room for days. I hardly slept and had to force myself to eat. The morning sickness was still kicking my ass and it was only getting worse which didn't help the situation. Charlie was afraid that I was going into another depression and I hated to make him worry. He wasn't stupid and I knew he was suspicious of me being pregnant but he hadn't said anything and I didn't have the heart to tell him. Jacob was on my mind every minute of every day and my heart ached without him. If only I could talk to him, tell him how much I needed him. I missed him so much that it physically hurt and I could barely stand it. Letting him walk away was the biggest mistake of my life. I should've tried harder to stop him, tell him I love him and that I wanted to be with him but I couldn't. And now I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I was starting to go crazy in the house and needed some fresh air. I needed someone to talk to. Someone I could trust who understood what was going on between me and Jacob, someone who missed him as much as I did. I cleaned myself up and dressed before leaving a note for Charlie telling him where I was going. It was nice to see something other than the four walls of my bedroom but I was weary as I pulled it to the Black's house. The last time I came here it changed my life. But just being here made me feel closer to Jacob and that alone made this trip worth it. I jumped out the truck and walked to the door hoping Billy was home. I knocked and he soon came to the door and offered me a smile almost identical to his son's.

"How are you Bella? Please come in." He said letting me pass and I closed the door behind me. I took a seat on the couch, the same couch we had slept on that night.

"Honestly I could be better."

"I know, I miss him too."

"Has anyone- " I paused. My emotions got the best of me and I was afraid of his answer. "Has anyone heard from him?"

"The pack can sense him when they're phased. He won't talk to anyone though and he's relying on his wolf instincts to avoid thinking like a human. Doing that keeps them out of his thoughts and hinders them from figuring out where he is. But they can still feel his pain."

"Oh Billy." I broke down in tears and he came to me letting me cry on his shoulder. "This is all my fault. I messed up everything and I pushed him away. "

"He will come home Bella, I know it."

"I'm sorry to drop in on you like this but I really need to talk to you."

"Don't worry about it you're always welcome here. What is it you need to tell me?"

"I called off the wedding, I want to be with Jake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I love him. And you were right, what we did that night did get us in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant. " His eyes widened in shock and I hoped he wasn't upset. "I'm so scared Billy, I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be alright child. I'll be here for you, you don't have to be afraid." He had no idea how much this meant to me right now. He was like another father to me and I didn't know what I would do without him. "Does your father know?"

"I haven't told him yet, please don't say anything. "

"It isn't my place to. Make yourself at home I need to make a phone call. " He said going towards the phone but there was only one place I wanted to be right now. I walked down the hall to his bedroom and opened the door. I was welcomed by his scent and it was like I could feel his presence. Right then I made the decision to come here everyday until he returned. His room was exactly as I remembered it. Paper and dirty clothes everywhere. Pictures of us together at different ages on the walls. It only made me miss him even more. I grabbed one of his t-shirts and curled up in his bed wishing it were him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

The days continued to pass and nothing. I was beside myself but didn't want to slip back into the darkness like I did when Edward left, because this time I didn't think I would make it back out. And now I had more than just myself to worry about. I had someone growing inside me who was going to depend on me and I needed to hold it together for him or her. I spent most of my time in La Push now and that seemed to help a little bit. The pack came to visit Billy often but they basically ignored me and I couldn't blame them. They pretty much saw things the same way I did, that it was my fault their brother is gone. Leah in particular really seemed to hate me, but she never liked me in the first place. Something inside of me was telling me she had feelings for Jacob but I wasn't sure. Quil and Embry were the only ones who gave me the time of day and I was grateful for that at least. I was curled up on Jacob's bed and my thoughts went back to the day he pulled me from the water. He told me felt like he was losing himself, like he was going to disappear. He was still having problems controlling his wolf and he was afraid it was going to consume him. I looked into his eyes and promised I would be there for him that I would show him how special he was. And I turned my back on him not even ten minutes later when I realized Alice was there, even though he was the one who just saved my life. God I've been such a bitch, I've broken every promise I ever made to him. What I was most afraid of was that he meant what he said when he told me he was done. What if he never forgives me? The thought was unbearable and before I knew it I was sobbing uncontrollably, my tears soaking his pillow.

"Bella?" A voice asked bringing me out of my sorrow and I looked up to see Embry standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to me on the bed and all I could do was shake my head no. I was far from okay and it felt like I never would be again. "Come here." He said pulling me into his arms and his warmth felt so much like Jacob's.

"He hates me Embry."

"He could never hate you Bella. If you could hear his thoughts like I can you would see that he loves you more than you know."

"He's given up Em, not just on me but himself too. He's letting the wolf take over because he doesn't want to feel the pain. I need to talk to him before it's too late, I just don't know how."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You know he can see everything I can when we're phased? Well you can talk to my wolf and hopefully you can get him to come around. Cause God knows he won't listen to any of us."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. I miss my best friend and that baby's going to need both of its parents." I was shocked. I hadn't told anyone other than Billy.

"How do you know?" I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it forever but I wasn't ready to tell people yet. But I really didn't mind Embry knowing.

"I can feel it, well sense it really. It's definitely going to be a shape shifter. So, when do you want to try?" I only had one thing to say.

"Now please."

* * *

I swear that girl is going to be the death of me. I wanted her more than my next breath but all she did was reject me at every turn. She made it very clear who she wanted and I tried with everything in me to get over her, I really did. But for some reason I just couldn't let her go and I knew I would never love anyone else. I bared my soul to her, gave her my all but it still wasn't good enough. _I_ wasn't good enough. And it didn't help that she played with my emotions the way she did. She would give me hope but take it away just as quickly. But what she did last was the cruelest thing yet. She gave herself to me and told me that she loved me. The way I had her screaming my name made me think she was finally going to leave him but I was wrong, again. She avoided me for days after that not returning my calls and refusing to see me when I came by. I was crushed. But I didn't know what pain was until I got the invitation. I had to confront her but now I wish I hadn't. For her to say she still loved him and that being with me was a mistake was like a knife straight through my heart. I couldn't take it, I had to get out of there. I wouldn't stick around to watch the love of my life marry that bloodsucker and become one of them. The pack was urging me to come back but I couldn't. Not until her and the Cullen's were gone. Without her there maybe I could finally try to move on with my life. I had just made hunt when I felt Embry phase in. At first I planned to ignore him as usual but he was alone so I decided to at least let him know that I was okay. I hated that they were so worried about me.

_Jacob?_

_Hey Em_

_Oh thank God_. He let out a sigh of relief. I had gotten pretty good at keeping them out of my thoughts which helped me tune them out. I hadn't been in my human skin since I left. I just wanted to be alone. _I'm here with someone who has something to say to you._

_I don't want to talk to anyone Em._

_Jake please just listen_. He said and what he showed me broke my heart all over again. It was Bella looking as sad and broken as the day she first came to me. And she was sitting on my bed.

_What happened to her? Why is she there?_

_She's been holding vigil at your house for weeks now, she's a mess Jake. She misses you_. My heart soared at his words. It was obvious she was in pain but I couldn't help but be skeptical after everything she put me through.

_I don't blame you man but she really does love you. Coming here and being with your father is the only thing stopping her from going back to how she was before_. No. I couldn't let that happen. It had taken me weeks to get her to laugh and smile again and I'd be damned if I let her go back to that because of me.

_You said she had something to say to me?_

_Yeah._

_Fine I'll listen, get her to come out._ He let out a howl just loud enough for her to hear and she looked over at him before making her way outside. She looked into his eyes and it felt like she was looking right at me. Seeing her again was like a drink of water after being stranded in the desert.

"Jacob please I need you to come home. You have no idea how sorry I am for the way I've treated you. I know I can never make it up to you but I promise I'll try until my dying breath. I broke it off with him Jake, I'm not getting married." She said showing me her empty left hand. "I love you Jake. I know I haven't shown it before but I do more than anything and I can't live without you. I miss you so much please come back to me." She said then her and Embry were gone. Could this really be true?

* * *

I walked back to my truck more anxious than ever. God I hoped this worked, it just had to. I didn't want him to find out about the baby that way so Embry phased back as soon as possible before it slipped through his thoughts. I was just about to turn the key in the ignition when Leah knocked on the window scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh I'm sorry Swan. Did I scare you?" She asked sarcastically not seeming very sorry at all.

"What do you want Leah?" I was not in the mood for her bullshit.

"You're a damn fool do you know that?"

"Look-"

"No Bella you look." She spat my name and it was the first time I'd heard her use it. "You're not good enough for him. Jacob is an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have his sexy ass but for some reason he loves you. But you've done nothing but treat him like shit and he doesn't deserve it. Especially from you. From someone who he's always been there for even though you just threw him away like trash the minute your precious leeches showed up." I wanted to hit her. I wanted to be angry but she was right. "He deserves better. He deserves someone loyal who's going to treat him right and love him as much as he loves them. Someone who isn't a selfish idiot with a death wish who can't even see what she has right in front of her."

"Someone like you?" I asked since it was now obvious that she had feelings for him.

"Exactly." She answered with a sinister smile on her face. "Just when I thought I had him you had to go fuck him and get knocked up. Not that I blame you he is damn good at it. Not even Sam could make me cum as hard as he did." Now I was seeing red. How dare she say that to me! I just couldn't believe he would have sex with her, he hated her. "What? You thought you were the only one who's had some of that talented cock? Sorry to disappoint you Swan."

"I don't give a damn about what happened before but I'm letting you know now that he's mine. And I will fight for him."

"We'll see." She said walking away with a condescending grin on her face. How could I have been so naive? Jacob was hotter than hot so of course I wasn't the only girl who wanted him but I never anticipated having to compete for him. She wolf or not I meant what I said. I was going to fight for him and there was no way in hell I was going to lose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

I tried not to dwell on it but I just couldn't help myself. Images of him with Leah kept going through my mind, even invading my dreams. I knew I had no right to be jealous but the thought of her touching him that way infuriated me. How dare she? It was selfish of me to expect him to be alone and miserable while I was with Edward but it never occurred to me that he might be interested in other girls. Did he have feelings for her? I doubted it. If he did they would probably be together by now. Either way it didn't change anything. I still loved him and wanted us to be together. He just had some major explaining to do. That's if I even convinced him to come back. The guys haven't heard from him since I 'talked' to him, they couldn't even sense him anymore and that was kind of freaking me out. I was hungry and decided to make something to eat so I wandered down to the kitchen and fell victim to my strange cravings. I grabbed a pint of vanilla ice cream out the freezer and my stash of pickles out the fridge. Normally the sight of this would make me nauseous but right now it looked damn good and tasted even better.

"Bells what the hell are you eating?" Charlie frowned up as he came into the kitchen and saw what was in my bowl. "That's gross kid." He shook his head and suddenly froze like a statue. The expression on his face was unreadable but it was obvious that he was not happy. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"The only time women eat like that is when they're pregnant." He said and I almost choked on my food. "That was your mother's favorite snack when she was carrying you." Damn it I didn't want him to find out this way. I wanted to wait until Jacob returned so we could tell him together but that obviously wasn't going to happen. "You've been tired all the time, cranky, and the throwing up. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier."

"Dad I-"

"How far along are you?" He asked with his jaw clenched tight trying to contain his anger.

"I'm not sure because I haven't been to a doctor yet. But if my math is right I'm at least ten weeks." I could see him doing the math in his head and he couldn't hold it back anymore, he exploded.

"So you're telling me that son of a bitch left you when he found out?! That little piece of shit, I'm going to kill him!" I looked at him in confusion because I didn't know what the hell he was talking about then it suddenly clicked. He thought Edward was the father.

"I broke up with him." Now it was his turn to be confused. He looked at me as if I grew two heads. "He isn't the father Dad, Edward and I never even had sex."

"Oh." He said looking surprised. "I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on him. So who was it then?" I hesitated. Charlie was crazy about Jake, but I had a feeling that was about to change.

"Well?"

"Jacob, it's Jacob's baby."

"What?" He asked not believing it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. He's the only guy I've been with." He stood there for a moment looking shocked and betrayed. This is exactly why I was procrastinating. I knew he was angry and disappointed and I didn't want to hurt him. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Billy's." He mumbled. He could barely even look at me.

"Can I come with you, please? I was going over to La Push anyway." He nodded and I followed him to the car. We rode in silence most of the way there until he finally spoke.

"So that night Billy said you had fallen asleep on the couch, you were really there fucking Jacob?" It was strange hearing my father speak that way, I didn't know what to say. "That son of a bitch lied to me."

"Well yeah but we really did fall asleep on the couch." He gave me a look that shut me up and made me slouch down into the seat. This sucked, bad. "I'm sorry Dad. I can't stand to have you and Jacob hate me." Even I could hear the sadness in my voice. Charlie pulled over and turned to me.

"I don't hate you Bella, you're my daughter I could never hate you." He said pulling me into his arms. We rarely hugged or showed any type of affection for that matter, and it felt nice. "This happened to me and your mother when we were your age. We never regretted having you Bells but I didn't want this for you. I wanted you to go to college, start a career and get married before you even _thought _about having kids."

"I know. I definitely didn't expect this."

"Jacob couldn't hate you either. You know that right?" Just the sound of his name made my heart ache. Where was he? I didn't know how much longer I could survive without him.

"You don't know what I put him through. I'm the reason he's gone."

"He left because of you?" I nodded.

"After we, you know-" It was hard verbalizing this to my Dad, especially when he was blushing as bad as I was. "He thought I was going to leave Edward, but I didn't. I avoided him instead with the intention of acting like it never happened." He looked at me in disbelief and I already knew what he was thinking, he didn't even have to say it.

"I was terrible to him I know."

"Well Jake's a good guy I'm sure he'll forgive you. I'm just glad you finally broke it off with Cullen, he was no good for you." With that he started the car again and I couldn't help but smile. Even with knowing he got me pregnant Charlie still liked Jacob better than Edward. I understood that didn't mean that he was okay with this but it gave me hope that maybe things will be okay after all. We arrived in La Push not long after and Billy was out in the yard, it was like he was waiting for us. "Does he know?" Charlie asked and I could only assume he was talking about Billy.

"Yeah." I answered and the frown returned to his face. "Please don't be upset Dad, I asked him not to tell you." He nodded but I could tell by the way he was looking at Billy that he was still going to give him an earful. We got out the car and Billy was all smiles until he saw the look on Charlie's face.

"So your boy knocks up my little girl and you don't even bother to tell me?" I didn't hear Billy's response because movement in my peripheral vision caught my eye and I soon realized it was Embry. I've never been happier to see him in my life. I so _did not_ want to hear this conversation so I walked away leaving the men to themselves.

"Hey Em." I greeted him with a hug and we headed towards the woods. We walked in silence for a while and I could tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" His demeanor was scaring the hell out of me.

"About Leah-"

"What about that bitch?" It wasn't like me at all to talk about people that way but that girl deserved that title and much more.

"I know what she said to you and she was way out of line, she had no right to speak to you that way." I really didn't want to talk about this with Embry but I just had to know.

"Is it true?" I asked and my voice cracked making me sound like a pubescent teenage boy. "Did he really sleep with her?" His body language gave me the answer but I still wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes. But it was a while ago and it's not what you think."

"So tell me."

"When you went to Italy Jake was so upset he didn't know what to do with himself. Leah found him in the woods destroying everything in his path and she decided to try to help him. They were comforting each other and one thing lead to another."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"It didn't mean anything Bella. They were both hurt and vulnerable and needed to feel close to someone." Well that made me feel like shit. It was like I practically pushed him into her arms.

"Well it certainly meant something to her."

"She did see him in a whole new way after that but he loves _you _Bella. Trust me when I say that Leah is no threat to you. I just wish she would open her eyes." He sighed. I knew that sigh.

"Has he been with other girls?" He cringed at my question and I didn't like that response at all.

"I think you should talk to him about that." If only I could.

"You have feelings for her don't you?"

"Feelings? I was way past feelings a long time ago, I love her."

"How does she not know?" With their wolf telepathy it was damn near impossible to have secrets in the pack.

"With time we learn to control our thoughts. I let it slip a few times but she wasn't paying attention." Embry was such a great guy, and he was cute too. She would be lucky to have him. That's it! I knew how I was going to get the she wolf off my back. I'm going to hook her up with Embry.

* * *

I arrived home in much better spirits then when I left. Charlie was still in La Push so I had Embry drive me back to Forks. Once he was gone I planned on going up to my room and doing some reading but as soon as I turned on the light I saw an extremely pale person standing by my window. I almost had a heart attack before I realized it was Alice.

"Alice?! You have to stop doing that." I said trying to get my breathing under control.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" I haven't seen or heard from any of the Cullen's since my break up with Edward. Honestly they were the last thing on my mind. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" She shook her head no and stared at me in astonishment.

"Oh my God it is true." She said walking up to me and placing her ice cold marble hand on my abdomen. I was starting to show now and people were talking. "I couldn't believe it when he told me."

"Yeah it's true."

"But Bella I don't understand. You loved Edward so much! How could you betray him for that dog?" I rolled my eyes. Typical Alice, always the drama queen.

"He has a name, it's Jacob. And I suggest you start using it." I said not liking the way she addressed him. He deserved respect and I'll be damned if I let her talk about him that way. "Everything changed when you guys left Alice. I didn't act like it when you guys returned but it did, a lot. I was so out of it I belonged in a damn nut house! And I was like that for months. _For months!_ I reached out to Jacob and it was the best decision I ever made. If it wasn't for him I don't know where I'd be. If he wasn't there I would have drowned that day. He saved me and I fell in love with him. It took me awhile to figure that out but I love him more than anything. There just isn't room in my heart for Edward anymore, it's all Jacob's."

"You're making a big mistake. You belong with Edward, you belong with us. You're supposed to _be_ one of us! You wanted it more than anything."

"Plans change and people change. That's not what I want anymore. And I don't _belong_ anywhere I don't want to be."

"So you're really going through with this?"

"Yes. It's what I want." We stood in silence not sure of what to say next. "Did he ask you to come?"

"No. He left the night you broke up with him and no one's seen him since."

"You guys don't know where he is?"

"No. He knows how to interfere with my visions so I get nothing from him."

"That night I told him I was in love with Jake and he told me he wouldn't get in the way. But then he said that Jake wouldn't be making it home to me. What did he mean Alice? Do you think he's out there looking for Jacob?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out." She said and was suddenly gone. I went to lock my window when I saw a shadow coming from the trees. It was way too tall to be Alice or any other vampire I knew and all the wolves were in La Push. As it got closer my heart began to race and my palms started to sweat. That silhouette was instantly recognizable and I was overcome with emotion as he stepped out from the darkness.

"Jacob."


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual because I broke it down to two parts. I will be posting the next chapter this weekend. And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and following the story.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran down the stairs and out the door not even caring if I fell. This was just too good to be true. I thought my eyes were deceiving me but no. There he was in the flesh and I thought I was going to hyperventilate. We made eye contact and I couldn't keep my emotions in check. I ran to him jumping into his arms and the tears poured from my eyes uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I never meant to hurt you please don't leave me again." I mumbled incoherently through my sobs but he somehow understood me.

"It's ok Bells I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He said softly while running his fingers through my hair and his voice was like music to my ears. It felt so good being in his arms I couldn't believe I was going to give him up. And for what? The promise of beauty and eternal life? For Edward? I was quickly realizing that the love I thought I felt for Edward was nothing compared to what I felt for Jacob. And living forever meant nothing if I didn't have Jake. He held me until my tears subsided and walked us inside. He closed the door behind us and attempted to put me down but I held onto him for dear life.

"No." I said making it clear I wanted to stay exactly where I was. He sat us on the couch and I buried my head in his chest taking in his heavenly scent. "Where have you been? I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." He said looking deep into my eyes making my insides melt. He leaned in touching his lips to mine and when he kissed me he took away all the pain and heartache I've felt since the day he left. I don't know how he did it but he could make me feel like we were the only people in the world. And right now I really wanted us to be. Because of him I was whole again.

"Did you really mean what you said, when you were talking to the wolf?" I could hear the doubt in his voice, he still wasn't completely convinced. Not that I could blame him I haven't been the most reliable person. "Is it really over between you and Edward?"

"Yes it's over. I don't want him anymore Jake, I want you."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. So don't take this the wrong way when I ask you this I just need to know."

"Need to know what?" I asked looking up at him as he nervously curled a strand of my hair around his finger.

"What changed? What happened that suddenly made you-" He stopped midsentence and his eyes grew wide as he looked me over. He placed his hand on my abdomen sending a volt of electricity through me and we both gasped. "You're pregnant." he said and I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Yeah I am." I said casually as I placed my hand on top of his. "I found out like a month after you left." His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he stood up and lifted me off the ground spinning me around.

"That's incredible Bells!" He said while putting me down and I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"So you're happy about this?"

"Happy? That can't even begin to describe how I feel right now Bella. I can't believe you're having my baby, I love you so much." He said pulling me to him and squeezing me tight and I've never felt more complete than I did at this moment.

"I love you too Jake, more than anything."

"Hmm I love the way that sounds say it again." He said burying his face in my hair and I laughed. I would tell him as many times as he wanted me to.

"I love you." I told him while grabbing his cheeks and looking into his eyes. This time I initiated the kiss and there was more passion and urgency than before. Ever since that night I've fantasized over and over again about the things he did to me and I wanted more, so much more. We were on the same page as usual and it wasn't long before we were undressing each other. No matter how many times I've seen him half naked I would never get over the perfection on his body. It was truly a work of art and I couldn't stop staring. He knew he looked good too because he gave me a shit eating grin that would come off as arrogant on anyone else but on him it was just plain sexy. And the fact that this absolutely gorgeous man wanted me made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. We were both so worked up that no foreplay was necessary. He slid into me easily and it felt so good I almost came right then and there. I wrapped my legs around him holding him in place and making him slide even deeper inside me.

"God damn it Jacob!" I cried out as he pounded into me making my body shake with the force of his strokes. I lost all coherent thought as he filled me with his cock and the sound of him moaning in my ear was going to bring me over the edge. But then he abruptly stops and starts dressing again and I was going to kill him. "Jake what the hell?"

"Charlie." He explained in one word and I jumped up hurrying to dress as I heard his car pull up. We were having sex out in the open right in my father's living room! If Jake didn't have supernatural hearing we would've been screwed. What the hell was I thinking? Apparently I wasn't but being around someone as hot as Jacob would do that to you. We sat back down on the couch trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as he came up the steps. He opened the door and I could see the fire light in his eyes when he saw Jacob.

"You." He gritted through his teeth as he rushed over to Jacob snatching him off the couch by his collar and I was actually afraid for Jake. "I trusted you! You were the only guy I trusted around my little girl and this is what you do?!"

"Dad stop! Let him go, please." I pleaded and he actually listened but I had a feeling this wasn't over. He stormed upstairs to his room and I knew exactly what he was doing. "He's going to get his gun Jake, you should go."

"I'm not leaving you Bella."

"Yes you are! Unless you want a bullet in your ass." Truth was I didn't want him to go either but I really didn't want him to get shot. "I'm going to meet you at your house soon okay? I just have to calm him down first." He nodded and I gave him a reassuring kiss before urging him out the door. Charlie came back down his eyes searching for his target. "He's gone Dad put the gun down." He relaxed some but I could see he was still livid. "What are you doing? Do you really want to shoot your best friend's son?"

"The way I feel right now hell yeah I do. I'm too young to be a grandfather damn it!"

"You've always treated him like the son you never had, and you didn't even seem that upset earlier!"

"I know. I didn't even realize how pissed I was at him until I seen him sitting on my couch. I just feel like he took your life from you. Everything's going to change now. You won't have the same opportunities available to you anymore, that baby is going to be your whole life."

"I understand that Dad and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless but I don't regret anything, I love him."

"I can tell." He said ignoring the fact that I just cursed in front of him. "I saw the way you were looking at him, you didn't even look at Edward like that." I had wasted so much time trying to hold on to what Edward and I used to have. It was over between us when he left me last year I just didn't want to accept it. Being with him after we returned from Italy had been a huge mistake, it just wasn't the same and now I finally understood why.

"So you did and Jake talk about what you're going to do?"

"We didn't get a chance to yet but I promise you that I won't throw my life away. I'll find a way to get my college degree and all that good stuff." I said not knowing how I was going to make that work but I was certainly going to try.

"Are you two going to get married someday?"

"Definitely." I answered without a doubt in my mind. Marriage was never a priority to me before as I was all for it as long as Jacob was my groom. "Are you okay?" I asked sitting down next to him and resting my head on his shoulder. "I don't like seeing you upset like that."

"I'll be alright, just give me some time."

"You're not going to start treating Jake like Edward are you?" I asked remembering how he would do anything in his power to interfere with our relationship. He hated seeing us together and would barely even let him come around.

"No kid." He laughed and it was nice to see him smiling again. "I'm just angry with him right now but I consider him family, and you know family forgives each other. It was different with Cullen, I couldn't stand him." Well that certainly wasn't a secret. I wonder how he would feel if he knew Edward was a vampire and that Jake was a wolf?

"Dad there's something you should know-"

"Not now Bells. My brain is fried and I can't handle any new revelations right now." He said unknowingly letting me off the hook, I was about to tell him _everything._

_"_Um okay. I'm going over to La Push I'll see you later."

"Take your time I know you and Jake have a lot of catching up to do. In fact you can spend the night if you want."

"Oh thank you thank you!" I squealed kissing him on his cheek and running out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

I've never seen Charlie that pissed. And it was strange having that anger directed towards me, he loves me! But I did knock up his teenage daughter, I would probably want to shoot me too. Bella's pregnant. I still couldn't believe it. I could actually _feel _the life growing inside of her and it was the most incredible thing in the world. I was only sixteen and knew I had no business being this happy about it but I just couldn't help myself. The girl of my dreams was carrying my child and there was nothing more precious. I didn't want to leave her. I was just going to wait outside until she came out so we could go to La Push together but decided to give them some privacy. And I really didn't want to hear what Charlie had to say about me right now. I phased running towards La Push and the moment I did Seth and Embry were in my head.

_Holy shit Jake's back._

_It's about time._ Embry said and I could feel them change direction to meet up with me. It barely took a minute for us to catch up with each other. _Welcome back man. _Embry said nudging me in the side.

_Thanks Em._ Seth let out a piercing howl and soon I was bombarded with the thoughts of the entire pack. Everyone was glad to have me back but I could feel Sam's animosity from a mile away.

_Just who the hell do you think you are? _All was silent as be began to speak. _You have no right to take off just because you feel like it. You have responsibilities that you can't run from Jake. If you pull something like that again I will hurt you._

_Yeah right, I wanna see you try. _I said and everyone mentally gasped. It was against pack rules to defy the alpha but unlike everyone else his orders held no weight with me. I was my own breed. Sam growled approaching me trying to make me submit but there was no way in hell I was bowing down to him, not anymore. He lunged at me but I was much faster now and was easily able to move out of the way. He came at me again going for my throat but cutting me deep in my flank instead. I had enough of this already and was done playing around with him. I kicked him off me with my back legs knocking him to the ground. He tried to get up but I jumped on him pinning him down with both my front legs but he continued to fight so I locked my jaws around his throat cutting off his air supply. Just one centimeter deeper and I could easily kill him but that's not what I wanted to do. I felt his body go limp signaling his submission moments before he would lose consciousness. I released him and he gasped for air looking up at me in shock. _Don't look so surprised Uley, you knew this was going to happen one day. _I told him and he laid down completely his stomach to the ground and his head tucked between his paws. One by one the pack bowed before me showing their acceptance of their new alpha.

_You've changed. _He said to me and I just nodded my agreement. I was bigger, stronger, and faster than before. I wasn't the same person I was before I left. _Congratulations. _He said dryly but I ignored his sarcasm. I knew he wasn't going to be a threat to my new position so I just let it be.

_So what now?_

_Everything's going to be different_

_Does he even know what he's doing?_

_I'm not following the baby alpha._

_Silence!_ I said and it was instantly quiet. I couldn't take them all thinking at once, I was already getting a damn headache. Whether they liked it or not I was in charge now, they'd just have to deal with it. We had a lot to go over but now was not the time. I just came back and still haven't seen my father yet, I really needed to talk to him. I was about to send everyone on their own way when the air was suddenly filled with Bella's scent and I heard the truck on the road leading to La Push. I'd already forgotten she was coming to meet me.

_So she's finally come to her senses huh?_

_Leah don't. _Seth advised her and she listened for once. But not before she unintentionally shared a memory that made my blood boil.

_How dare you?!_ Sam and Quil quickly jumped in front of me blocking my path to her. I was glad they did because I could barely control my anger and I could easily tear her apart.

_It's not what you think Jake._

_You were way out of line Leah._

_Aw come on I was only looking for out you. Besides she has the right to know._

_Let me make one thing perfectly clear. You are not to interfere with my relationship with Bella. Yeah she treated me like shit, so what? She regrets it and I still love her, we will be together. _She flinched at my words and I knew I had to tread lightly. I was upset but I didn't want to hurt her. _It wasn't your place to tell her about us, your only reason for doing so was to hurt her._

_You're right, I'm sorry._

_And as far as what happened that night- _She looked at me like her world was falling apart and I hated to make her feel like that, but she knew how much I loved Bella. _We both knew nothing was going to come of it._

_You jerk!_ Seth was pissed not that I could blame him. He probably felt like I used his sister, and in reality I guess I did.

_Stay out of this Seth. _She advised him before turning back to me. _I just don't want to see you get hurt again._

_I appreciate that Leah but I can take care of myself._ I said before turning away from them and heading towards my house to see my girl.

* * *

The Black's house seemed vacant when I got there and I was kind of surprised. I expected to see the pack all gathered here excited to welcome Jacob back. I was still euphoric over the fact he was finally home and once Charlie released me I couldn't get over here fast enough. I was kind of pissed that Charlie had come and interrupted us and I was very much looking forward to picking up where we left off, I just hope Billy wasn't going to be around. The moment I got out of the truck the front door opened and there stood my man. I couldn't help but let out an appreciative sigh. How was it possible for someone to be so beautiful? And looking at him now I could see he's grown significantly. How did I not notice this before? He was taller and even more muscular, which is pretty ridiculous when you're already a giant. I walked to where he stood waiting for me and I knew it was more than his size that has changed, he was different. His time away had changed him. And he was actually looked nervous, I had no idea what that was about.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we stepped inside. I was afraid maybe he was having second thoughts about us.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." He said and I looked at him in confusion. He couldn't even look me in the eye and his body language screamed that he was nervous, afraid, and upset all at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" I asked when the realization hit me, he must have found out that I know about him and Leah. "You've talked to the pack?" He nodded. "Look Jake I meant what I said, it was in the past it doesn't matter to me." When I found out I felt like I'd been cheated on, I wanted answers. Now I was just glad to have him back.

"That's not true." He said finally looking directly at me. "I saw the look on your face when she said that to you, you were upset." Yeah okay I was. I was hurt, upset, and jealous. Name the adjective and I was most likely feeling it at that time. "I just want you to know there is no competition, you don't have to fight for what's already yours." The look in his eyes was pleading for understanding and I couldn't stand to see him so distraught. I still had questions about him and Leah and his prior sexual experience but that could wait, for now I just wanted to be with him. "What are you thinking? Please say something." He said pulling me to him and leading us to the privacy of his bedroom.

"I'm thinking of how happy I am that you're finally here." I said looking up at him as we sat on his bed. I grabbed his hand interlocking his fingers with mine. I brought his hand to my lips placing a kiss there and I could see him shiver. "You have nothing to apologize for Jake."

"But-"

"No buts mister black, I am the one that should be apologizing to you. Leah was right, you didn't deserve what I put you through and I am truly sorry. The past is the past and I can't change it but I will never take you for granted again. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you were gone. And now I know I can't live without you Jake, don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't." He assured me touching his lips to mine and I would never get over the way my body tingles whenever he touches me.

"You never answered my question." I asked him as we broke apart.

"What question?"

"From earlier. I asked you where you've been all this time. That was the part right before you distracted me with your body." I teased and he grinned. I loved to see to him smile.

"I was in Canada, mostly."

"Was it me that made you decide to come back?" He nodded his agreement and was glad I listened to Embry's idea.

"I probably would've been gone months longer otherwise." Just the thought of that made my heart ache all over again and the pain was evident on my face. "I was actually trying to wait you out."

"What?"

"I wasn't going to come back until you were gone. I kind of figured once you joined them there would be no reason for them to hang around here much longer."

"You never wanted to see me again?"

"I would never want to shut you out of my life Bella. I just couldn't stand seeing you with him anymore." I took his face in my hands, I wanted him to be looking into my eyes when I told him this.

"Jacob there is nothing I want more than you."

"At first I thought you ended it with Edward just because of the baby."

"Of course not." It was definitely a turning point for me but it wasn't the main reason I changed my mind.

"Well that's certainly what he implied."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah not far from Seattle. He said the only reason you slept with me is because he wouldn't. Said that you would come to your senses and run back to him eventually, he tried his best to get me to turn around."

"When was this?"

"Early this morning. Why what is it?"

"She lied to me?"

"Alice?" It didn't surprise me at all that he knew she was here. She left only seconds before he appeared so I knew they must have crossed paths or at least smelled each other's presence.

"Yeah she said their family didn't know where he was, that he left after I broke up with him."

"He was way too close to the area for them not to know. What did she want anyway?"

"She was trying to convince me that I was making a mistake by leaving him."

"What are they up to?" Those were my thoughts exactly, something was definitely wrong here. Why would she lie to me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

My mind wouldn't allow me to sleep. I found watching Jacob's peaceful slumber more intriguing than looking at the back of my eyelids. I didn't want to miss a moment with this beautiful man, we've wasted enough time already. My head was laid on his chest and I could feel the rise and fall from his breathing. I could hear every beat of his heart which was perfectly in sync with mine. Being wrapped in Jacob's warmth felt so good it made me wonder what did I ever find appealing about cold marble skin? Why had I been so willing to give up my life and everyone in it to spend eternity with the Cullen's? I must have been out of my mind. I was beyond grateful that Edward hadn't changed me when I asked him to, he was right. I had no idea what I was asking. Because right here is exactly where I wanted to be.

"You're still awake?" Jacob asked through half closed eyes. "Have you slept at all?"

"Nope not a wink." I answered while running my fingers across his perfect naked skin. "Last night was incredible." I said as he finally opened his eyes to look at me. I had to admit that calling last night incredible was the understatement of the year. It was without a doubt the best night of my life. I spent most of it intoxicated with bliss as Jacob was buried deep inside of me. But the best part was actually just being in his arms as we talked about any and everything. I was afraid that once we were together it would alter what we had, but no he was still my best friend. The man who knew me better then I knew myself, the man who I could bare my soul to.

"Wanna pick up where we left off then?" He asked while running his hands up my thigh and I could feel he already had a stiff hard on for me. I was still a little sore from our activities last night but that didn't stop the arousal his touch caused from taking over my body. I just couldn't get enough of him.

"I would love to." I answered as I straddled him and kissed him as if it would be the last time. I positioned myself over his hardness and slid down onto him. We both moaned as I bounced in his lap, his hands gripped my ass guiding me up and down his glorious cock. Whenever he's inside me it's so intense, so powerful that it damn near makes me want to cry. He thrust his hips into mine, his cock filling me so completely that all I could do was mumble incoherently as his head board banged against the wall.

"Fuck Bells, keep riding that dick just like that." Holy shit it's so hot when he talks like that, all I could do was obey. I rode him until my legs got weak and they shook uncontrollably as I came all over his cock. I laid my body on top of his exhausted just trying to get my heart to slow down, I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. But I should've known he wasn't through with me yet. He lifted me off of him bending me over and pressing my head into the bed making my back arch. He pushed into me making me scream. This angle was absolutely perfect. His cock rubbed against my walls in just the right way making my body spasm in pleasure with every stroke. He grabbed my hair gently pulling it as he pounded into me hard and deep and I loved every moment of it. "I want you to cum for me baby." He leaned over whispering in my ear and that's all it took before my walls were convulsing around him and I was speaking in tongues. I held on for dear life as he grabbed my hips and fucked me relentlessly until he came deep inside me. The only thing I regretted about this position was that I couldn't see his face. I loved looking at him as he came, it was so erotic and his eyes were always so intense. He laid down next to me pulling me to him and I settled into his embrace.

"Hmm." I sighed in contentment. "I think I'm in love."

"You _think _you're in love?" He asked me his eyebrows raised in question.

"Not you silly." I reached down between us grabbing his manhood and I loved the way it felt in my hands. "Him. I would marry it if I could." I said making us both laugh but I was serious. It was quickly becoming my favorite part of his body, and he certainly knew how to use it. Which brought me back to the topic I'd been avoiding. I didn't have the nerve to bring it up last night but now I needed answers. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"How many girls have you been with?" He hesitated for a moment which made me nervous.

"Including you and Leah? Three."

"So Leah wasn't your first?"

"Hardly, Mia was."

"Mia Call?"

"Yeah." I felt my stomach drop. Mia was Embry's half Quileute half African American cousin and she was absolutely gorgeous. Her exotic looks and ridiculously curvaceous body had guys flocking to her left and right, I just never realized that Jacob was one of them. "Please, don't look so upset. What happened with Mia was before you came back to Forks Bells." I kind of figured as much but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous and insecure knowing that a goddess took my man's virginity. I wished like hell it could've been me.

"How come you never told me?"

"You never asked, and you know that's not something we used to talk about." This is true. When I was still with Edward I didn't give Jacob's sex life a second thought, and if I did I just assumed he was a virgin.

"Embry and I talked about this already but I need to hear it from you. Why did you sleep with Leah?"

"Bells-"

"Never mind you don't have to answer that, I don't even have the right to ask-"

"I felt like you abandoned me and I was willing to do anything to get over you. It hurt like hell when you went to Italy. It hurt _every time _you left me to go to him."

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back and do things differently but I can't."

"I know, it's okay. You're with me now and that's all that matters." He said kissing me making me forget about Edward, Leah and Mia. It was just us and I wanted it to stay that way. "You're the girl of my dreams Bells, you always have been." I heard him say as I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was nothing like waking up with her in my arms. I wished I could just lay in bed with her all day but that wasn't even an option. There was still so much I wanted to tell her, so much I had to say. But even as Alpha I still wasn't in control of my life. She had finally fallen asleep and she looked so beautiful, so peaceful there's no way I was going to wake her. I gently unwrapped her body from around mine and reluctantly got out of bed. I heard a car coming up the road as I dressed and knew it could only be Charlie so I wasn't surprised when I saw his cruiser pull up and park. I was grateful he hadn't come twenty minutes earlier because he would have surely heard Bella, the girl was definitely a screamer. And there wouldn't have been anything to stop him from shooting me then. I didn't want to deal with him right now but I didn't have much of a choice so I put on a shirt and met him at the door.

"Hi Charlie. Billy isn't here he's over by Sue's."

"I'm actually here to see you Jake." He said and I felt a lump forming in my throat.

"Um okay come in." I moved aside so he could pass and we just stood there awkwardly staring at each other until he broke the silence.

"Things got a little out of hand yesterday but I'm not going to apologize."

"Fair enough."

"I'm not going to lie to you Jake, I'm still pissed. I trusted you and the last thing I expected was for you to sleep with my daughter. And now you're both in a situation that neither one of you know the first thing about. What are you planning to do about this pregnancy Jacob? Are you going to be there for Bella and your child?"

"Come on Charlie you know me better than that. Of course I'm going to be there for them, I love her."

"I know."

"And I'll get a job at one of the local garages, I'll do whatever I have to support them."

"What about school? You haven't even finished high school yet and Bells was planning on going to college."

"She still can. I don't want to hold her back, I'll keep the baby myself while she goes to class."

"What about you?" I shrugged.

"Dad and Sue said they'll help out so I could finish up but I never thought much about going to college."

"Why not?"

"I've always wanted to be a mechanic and I pretty much already know everything about cars so-"

"If you plan on opening up your own shop one day you'll need to know the business side of things, just something to think about." He was right of course but I just nodded. "I know how much you love her, and she loves you too so be careful with her heart okay?"

"I'll never do anything to hurt her."

"Good. And just so you know I'll be here for you guys too, I'll help out in any way I can. Even though I'm still not thrilled about the fact that I'm going to be a grandfather."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Well I guess I'll head to work then. Where's Bells?"

"She's in my room asleep, she didn't get much rest last night." He nodded as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey Jake?" He called out as he got into the cruiser.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of my little girl."

"I will."

* * *

I woke up cold and alone and I had no idea how long I'd been asleep. I looked over at the clock and it was almost 4:30pm and I couldn't believe I've slept all day. I was pretty sure Jake was gone taking care of pack stuff so I got up and showered before getting dressed. Afterward I found myself wandering around the house trying to see if I was alone, and to my dismay I wasn't. I went into the kitchen almost bumping into Leah of all people.

"Well it looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to rise from the dead."

"What are you doing here Leah?"

"My alpha asked me to look after his girl and I couldn't refuse him so here I am." I looked at her in confusion because what she said didn't make any sense, I wasn't Sam's girl. "Oh my God I can't believe he didn't tell you."

"Jacob is alpha now?" I asked once it finally clicked.

"Yep. Ever since he got back yesterday." I knew there was something different about him. That would explain why he's grown more.

"So what Sam just handed it over to him?"

"Hell no. Jake kicked his ass and took it from him, too bad you missed it." She said pouring her a cup of coffee and I had to admit it smelled awesome right now but I had to settle for some orange juice instead. "You hungry?" She asked while pulling out some eggs, biscuits, and sausage out the fridge. "I can eat breakfast food anytime of the day." I was starving but I wasn't sure what her real intentions were here.

"Why are you being nice to me Leah?" She turned to look at me and sighed.

"Contrary to what you may think I don't hate you Bella, I don't even dislike you really."

"Then what was up with the dirty looks and rude comments you always threw my way?"

"That was only because I hated the way you treated Jake. You have to understand how much I care about him Bella, I care about all of my brothers. And it hurt to see how much pain you inflicted on him, especially after seeing in his thoughts how much he loves you. I just didn't want to see him get hurt anymore. And about what happened with me and Jake? I knew from the beginning it didn't mean anything and I'm sorry I used that to hurt you." I could see in her face that she was being sincere. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought after all.

"Wow thanks Leah. But a lot of the things you said to me that night were true, I needed to hear that."

"So do you think we can put that behind us now and maybe be friends?" She asked hopefully and I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised.

"You want to be my friend?"

"Why not? You've finally come to your senses and I kind of like your taste in men now so-" She smiled at me and it was the first time I noticed how pretty she is.

"Sure I'd like that." I smiled back and I was glad I didn't have to consider her an enemy anymore. We cooked side by side and got to know each other better and I was surprised to see we had stuff in common other than the fact that we both slept with Jacob. She admitted she did think Jake was hot but claimed she didn't have any feelings for him, and I believed her.

"You're starting to show now have you had any prenatal care yet?"

"No. When Jake was gone he was all I could think about. Now that's he back I can focus on getting ready for the baby."

"My mom's is a midwife you should let my mom take care of you. It'll be too risky for you to go to a regular doctor."

"Why?"

"Because you're carrying a wolf. If they see something in your blood work or something that doesn't look right they'll be digging around and we don't need that."

"How is it that everyone can tell my baby will be a wolf too?"

"I can't explain it any better than my brothers did, we can sense it. This baby is special. He'll be stronger and faster than any of us and he'll phase sooner than any of us did. He's going to be the first of a whole new breed." I couldn't believe my ears. It was still hard for me to believe the pack already knew so much about my baby before it's even born. And they keep referring to it as him but I kind of get the feeling that it's a boy as well.

"This isn't going to weird for you is it, us being friends? Because despite what I said that night I have no intention of trying to steal Jacob from you. Not that I could if I wanted to."

"No its cool, zero weirdness." I assured her. "So where is he anyway?" I missed him already.

"He had a meeting with the elders and had to talk to Sam about some pack stuff, he'll be back later. So tell me what are you going to do if he imprints?" She asked and I felt my heart stop. I never thought about Jacob imprinting. And from what I know about it so far it's all consuming, unpredictable, and permanent. If he imprinted on someone I would lose him forever. "Are you okay Bella? Oh I am so sorry please forget I said that. I'm pretty sure he's not going to imprint on anyone."

"How do you know?"

"He barely even notices other girls! He loves you in a way that I've never seen anyone love before."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Her words calmed my fears and I started thinking about the look on Embry's face whenever he talked about Leah.

"What do you think of Embry?"

"What do I think of him? Why would you ask me that?" She asked studying my face. "What's with that look? I know that look! Please don't tell he-" She paused as a look of understanding flashed across her face. "No."

"Yes." I responded teasingly and I couldn't hold back a chuckle. "He has a thing for you."

"Oh my God." She said putting her head between her hands.

"What you don't like Embry?"

"I can't do it Bella, I just can't."

"Can't do what?"

"Get involved with another wolf. I won't fall in love with someone just to have him taken away from me again, I can't risk it." She was still broken over Sam, not that I could blame her. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose the man I love to my cousin and there was nothing you could do about it.

"Leah I know what happened to you must've been hell, but please don't close yourself off. It might not be my place to say this but he loves you. Embry is in love with you." I told her then a series of howls rang out and I felt my blood run cold. Leah jumped up and bolted to the door.

"Bella stay inside and do not come out this door."

"What's going on Leah what is it?"

"Vampires." She answered leaving me standing alone in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

I opened my eyes to hear a child's laughter and the sound of it warmed my heart. I looked around and didn't recognize where I was. The bed I was in was soft and comfortable and smelt of Jacob but this certainly wasn't the black's house. And despite the unfamiliarity it felt like home, I wasn't afraid and I definitely didn't want to leave. Soon the bedroom door opened and Jake walked in looking so devastatingly handsome that I damn near forgot to breathe. Somehow he looked older, wiser. He looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days and his scruffiness was so sexy it made me ache between my legs. His face was lit up in a way I've never seen before and he was absolutely glowing. And when I looked up I soon seen why. On his shoulders was the most beautiful little boy I've ever seen. He was about three years old and was a splitting image of Jake and I opened my arms to him instinctively knowing he was my child.

"Mommy's awake!" He exclaimed happily as Jake lowered him and he leaped into my arms. The joy I felt holding my son in my arms was nothing like I've ever felt before. As much as I loved Jake I loved this little boy even more and I didn't even know that was possible.

"I love you mommy." He said looking up at me with big beautiful brown eyes, my eyes.

"I love you too Isaiah." I placed a kiss on his cheek and then he was suddenly being ripped from my arms. I looked up to see five vampires I didn't recognize. Four girls and one guy. Three of the girls were blonde and the other two were dark haired. But they all had gold eyes, just like the Cullen's.

"Mommy help!" He screamed and it broke my heart to hear the fear in his voice.

"Let go of my son!" I yelled trying to get up but I was chained to the bed. "Jacob!" I called out to him. Where was he, where the hell did he go? I thought and that's when I saw him. On the floor was the lifeless body of his wolf and I was overcome with despair as powerful gut wrenching sobs rocked my body. He died trying to protect us. "No, please no." I whimpered.

"Mommy!" His voice brought me out of my misery long enough to see them taking him away and I fought against my restraints but it was no use. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Bella my love, please don't be afraid." He said and I felt my hatred for him boiling in my veins. His voice once made me swoon, now it only made me want to vomit.

"Edward why are you doing this?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" He said sitting next to me on the bed. He was so close I could smell his sweet breath and I couldn't resist striking back somehow. I spit in his face and I never seen him get that upset before. He slapped me with such force it made my neck snap back, it hurt so bad I thought it was broken. "Look at what they've turned you into! You belong with _us _Bella and I've come to finally free you from these mutts, once and for all." He said pinning my arms to the bed and moving his razor sharp teeth towards my neck. It was only then that I realized what he was going to do. "No don't!" I uselessly struggled against him but it was too late. The pain was excruciating as his teeth broke through my skin and I could feel the fire of the venom spreading through my veins. "No!"

* * *

It was happening again. The leeches were coming after my Bella but there is no way in hell they're going to get to her. They left their stench all over her house, it was obvious they were looking for something. Whoever it was is gone but I knew they'd be back.

_Stay alert Seth, I have the feeling the bloodsucker is coming back. I'll make sure Bella stays in La Push tonight. _He nodded his head and we watched Charlie's cruiser pull up as he arrived home. The moment he opened the car door a breeze blew sending a repulsive scent towards us.

_Oh no. _The vamp leaped from the trees heading straight for Charlie. His hand automatically reached for his weapon but I could still see the unmistakable look of fear on his face. Before I had time to think Seth ran out blocking his path to Charlie. One look at Seth and the leech was about to take off in the opposite direction but Seth was faster and soon had one of his arms locked in his jaws. One violent shake of his head and the arm came clear off making the vamp release a agonizing scream. I didn't want to get involved. It looked like Seth could handle this all on his own until I saw Charlie releasing his gun from its holster. I quickly phased back pulling on my shorts. This situation was _so _fucked up.

"Charlie wait! Don't shoot!"

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass, that's what."

"What?"

"That's Seth." I said pointing to his wolf as he leaped in the air ripping the head off his shoulders. It was then that I saw his eyes were that weird golden color, like the Cullen's. What the hell? What did he want from Charlie if he didn't drink human blood?

"That is _not _Seth. I may be a lot of things Jake but I am not stupid-" I sighed. Of course he didn't believe me, I probably wouldn't have believed this either. I knew what I had to do. I took my shorts off again and phased before he could protest. His eyes widened in shock and he stumbled backwards damn near falling on his ass. I could see in his eyes that he was afraid and confused. Not that I could blame him, that was exactly how I felt when I first phased. I went back to my human form knowing he would want an explanation. But first we needed to finish the task at hand. Seth phased back as well and Charlie just stared at us as if he still couldn't believe what he saw. We gathered the parts and dragged them into the woods. Surprisingly Charlie followed us. Seth retrieved a lighter from his pocket and set the bloodsucker on fire. His body parts were wiggling towards each other trying to reattach themselves. Yeah so not going to happen.

"Jake what the hell is going on here? What is that thing?"

"A vampire."

"Vampire?! You've got to be bullshitting me. They're real too?"

"Come with me Charlie, I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I felt someone shaking me awake and I shook my head trying to clear away the grogginess. I opened my eyes to see my Jacob staring down at me with worry etched across his perfect face, he looked like an angel. Just the sight of him made my heart swell and I let out a sigh of relief that it was just a dream.

"Oh my God Jake." I whimpered as I wrapped my arms around him and started crying. He tightened his grip around me and I melted into him. I hated to feel so weak but just the thought of losing him made me crazy.

"Hey don't cry Bells, I'm here. It was just a dream." He held onto me gently stroking my back and running his fingers through my hair until my tears subsided. I honestly didn't know what I would do without him. He was everything to me.

"It was horrible."

"Tell me about it."

"The way it started out I thought it was going to be a good dream. I was in our bedroom and you came in with our son." I smiled at the memory. "He was so beautiful, he looked just like you. I'm not exactly sure what happened but they killed you and took Isaiah. They had me chained to the bed and he was screaming for me to help him but there was nothing I could do, I felt so helpless."

"Who was it?"

"Vampires. And it was all Edward's doing."

"How do you know?"

"Well he was there, and the other's had gold eyes like him." Something seemed to have clicked in Jacob when I said that.

"Are there others like them?"

"Yes. They have cousins in Alaska that live the same lifestyle, the Denali's. Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar. I was supposed to meet them at me and Edward's wedding, but that obviously didn't happen." As I said their names it finally made sense. The five vampires in my dream must be the Denali's. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because the vampire we killed today had gold eyes."

"Was it a male? Dark hair about six feet?"

"How do you know that?"

"He was in my dream." My dreams had a way of telling me things I couldn't figure out while I was awake and this time seemed no different. "All the Denali's were."

"They must be working with Edward and Alice."

"And that's not all. In my dream Edward bit me. He wants to separate me from you and the baby so he can change me." I could see Jacob struggling to stay calm. I hated to see him so upset. "Jake it's ok, I'm safe." I said to him and I watched his anger fade away.

"I'm not going to let him get anywhere near you."

"I know." I said while gently stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes while leaning into my touch and I couldn't resist placing a kiss on those soft lips of his. We both moaned at the contact and I felt the same electricity I feel all over my body whenever he touches me. It always makes my whole body shiver. Soon he was on top of me about to undress me when someone loudly cleared their throat trying to get our attention. We both looked up to see Leah staring at us. I had completely forgotten about her.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make out session but Charlie is getting impatient."

"What is my father doing here?" Leah and Jake looked at each other but no one spoke.

"I'll let you tell her boss." Leah said while making her exit.

"Tell me what Jacob?"

"Your father knows about the pack now." No. This couldn't be possible. I've tried so hard to keep him out of this part of my life and had been successful so far.

"How?"

"Seth ripped the leech apart right in front of him."

"What?! How could you let that happen?"

"It was going to attack him the moment he got out of his car! What was I supposed to do? He had already seen the vampire anyway." This was not good.

"Is he alright, did he freak out?"

"Yes and yes. He was about to shoot at Seth until I showed him it was us. He came because he wants to talk to you." I stared to panic knowing he was probably pissed.

"What did you all tell him Jake? Does he know about the Cullen's?" Please say no.

"He already knew. When I told what we killed was a vampire he put two and two together."

"Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Charlie said as he appeared in the doorway.

"I'll give you guys some privacy."

"You're not leaving are you?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be in the living room with Leah." I nodded in acknowledgment as he walked away and I turned to face my father.

"Dad I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. Telling you only would've put you in danger-"

"Like you put yourself in danger by being with him?" I couldn't respond to that, I didn't know what to say. "Every time you disappeared, every time you were mysteriously hurt, it was because of him. How could you lie to me for so long?"

"It wasn't like that."

"It was exactly like that Bella! When you ran off to Phoenix it was because some lunatic vampire wanted to kill you, and he almost did! I can't believe I bought that bullshit story about you tripping down the stairs and falling out a window." I tried to speak but he stopped me. "Then when you disappeared last year I had no idea where you were and I find out you were in Italy. Fucking Italy! And to make matters worse you went to save him from a coven of dangerous vampires! I know you're a selfless and loving person but how could you lie down your life for a creature that's already dead? Do you not care at all about the people who love you?"

"Of course I do Dad! I let my infatuation with Edward cloud my judgment and I made a lot of mistakes." Charlie huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. He had every right to be upset. "I thought he was all I wanted, but I was wrong."

"Now I understand why Jake hated him so much. I just need to know one thing Bells."

"What is it?"

"Were you really going to become one of them?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

Wow. How was I going to answer that? I didn't want to lie to him but he definitely wasn't going to like the truth. Hell _I _didn't even like the truth. I only had one option.

"Yes. Edward was going to change me a few weeks after the wedding." I said and his face contorted with rage. I thought he was going to explode but he simply gave me a look of disbelief and walked away. "Dad." I called out to him but he just kept walking. "Dad please." I pleaded but he continued to ignore me as I followed him out to his car. It killed me to see him like this. I grabbed his arm as he opened the car door about to get in but he pulled away from my touch and I never knew a parents rejection could hurt so much.

"I can't talk to you right now Bells, I just can't." He said giving me an apologetic look while closing the car door and driving away. He was more than upset, he was hurt. I could see it in his eyes. And I can't say that I could blame him. Once again I was forced to deal with the consequences of my choices. I just stood there for a while thinking about how I could've screwed things up so badly. I had wanted Edward so much that I didn't really stop to think how it really would affect my family. I knew once I was changed that I would probably never see my parents again and I was willing to sacrifice that just to be with him. What does that say about me? How could I be so selfish? I heard the door open and soon sensed someone standing behind me. Jacob pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me and I was instantly comforted by his touch.

"I can't believe I hurt him again Jake."

"He'll be fine Bells, just give him some time."

"I thought breaking up with him would sever our ties but he has a lingering effect on my life." Edward had warned me from the beginning that being with him wasn't a good idea but I didn't listen. Ever since I met him my life has been thrown into chaos and it's just been one thing after another. And it still hasn't stopped even though it's over between us. "I should've listened to him."

"To who?"

"Edward. He told me if I was smart I would stay away from him. I guess I'm not that smart."

"You can't beat yourself up over past mistakes. I know you feel bad but guilt will eat you alive unless you learn to forgive yourself and let go." He was right of course but it was easier said than done. "No more self-pity okay?"

"Okay." I agreed as he took my hand and led us away from the house. We were heading towards the woods and a walk seemed like a good idea right now.

"So you and Leah are friends now huh?"

"Yeah thanks to you. What made you send _her _to look after me? And why didn't you tell me you were Alpha?"

"I was going to, eventually." He said scratching the back of his neck the way he does when he's nervous. I raise an eyebrow in question. "I don't know. I'm still kind of new at it and I'm not sure I know what I'm doing yet." Where was the cocky and confident Jacob I know and love?

"You were born for this Jake, you're a natural leader. Don't doubt yourself." He smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a few beats. Oh how I loved his smile.

"And about Leah? She was the only one available I could trust with you at the time. I wanted you two to be able to get along but I didn't expect you to become friends. That's just weird." He shuddered and I laughed.

"Oh is it going to be awkward for you to have two girls you've slept with be friends?" I teased.

"It isn't going to be awkward for you? It doesn't bother you anymore?"

"No." I said actually meaning it. "Why should it? You're all mine now." I said pulling him to me and kissing him. His lips were heaven on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers tugging lightly on his hair. His hands roamed all over me cupping my breast and ass making my body come to life. As our lips moved together I felt closer to him than ever before and it was like it was more than our bodies that were joined together. God I loved this man. He sucked on my bottom lip gently biting it making me moan and I wanted him inside of me, right now.

"Isaiah huh?" He broke the kiss to ask and my mind was still a little hazy from lust. He kept my body pressed against his and it was hard for me to think straight.

"What?"

"When you told me about your dream you referred to our son as Isaiah. When were you going to tell me you chose a name?"

"I didn't really. That's what I called him in my dream and that names just feels right, it fits. What you don't like it?"

"No I love it, it's perfect." He said giving me another heart warming smile and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have him. I resumed our kiss and the moment our lips touched it was like we never stopped. I felt his growing erection pressing against me and I couldn't resist the urge to reach down and touch it. He gasped in surprise and I loved the way he reacted to my touch. I stroked him through his jeans making him moan against my lips and the sound of it made me incredibly wet. I unbottoned his pants about to pull them down when he grabbed my hand. "What are you doing Bells?"

"I want to taste you." I said bodly and I could see it in his face that he was having an internal struggle.

"We're in the middle of the woods you kinky girl." He said teasingly but his eyes were burning with lust. He wanted this as much as I did.

"So? Is anyone around?"

"No but-"

"No buts Mr. Black! Now shut up and let me suck your dick." I said releasing myself from his grip and taking off his pants. I dropped to my knees gripping his length noticing this was the first time I've seen it this close, and I must say it was beautiful. I eagerly wrapped my lips around it taking him deep into my mouth until I felt the head of his cock reach the back of my throat.

"Fuck that feels good." He gritted through his teeth as I swirled my tongue around the head before working my mouth up and down on his cock. His hands made fist in my hair his hips thrusting into me and I loved the feeling of him fucking my mouth. Why had I waited so long to do this? I thought to myself as my hands starting to massage his balls and I could hear his breaths getting shallow and uneven. The look on his face was pure bliss. His eyes were partly closed and a sheen of sweat was coating his tan skin making it even more beautiful. He was in ecstasy and I was even more turned on that it was me making him feel this way. I tightened my jaws around him while sucking harder and faster than before I could feel his knees start to buckle. "Shit baby you're going to make me fucking come." He said as a warning but that only made me want to keep going even more. I took him even deeper down my throat while still licking around his cock with my tongue and I felt his body stiffen. He flooded my mouth with his hot fluids and I didn't hesistate to swallow every drop. He was depleted and crumbled to the ground as if his legs gave out on him and I smiled at him with pride. "Holy shit Bells, I didn't know you had that in you."

"Me either." I admitted. He turns me on so much that it brings out the vixen in me. I've never been so physcially affected by someone, his body was like a magnet to me.

"When did you get so freaky?" He asked while pulling me down on top of him and grabbing my ass. Damn even that felt good.

"Around the same time you starting fucking me."

"Is that right?" He said smugly while putting his lips on mine. I felt the most incredible sensations building up inside me and I was ready to explode. I started grinding my hips against his still promenient erection and I was right on the edge when my pants start vibrating. Shit! My phone was ringing. I should've shed these pants long ago. I groaned as I climbed off his lap and pulling my phone out my pocket. This better be good.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey."

"Mom?"

"Yes it's me." I've haven't spoken to her since I emailed her and told her I cancelled ther wedding. She never replied but I thought she would be happy because she didn't want me to get married yet in the first place. "Where are you?"

"I'm in La Push. Why?"

"Because I'm here in Forks. I'm at your Dad's house, and I don't know what's wrong with him but he's pissed." I sighed. Of course he is.

"I'll be there soon Mom I'm on my way." I said without much enthusiasm. Other than the fact that she interrupted my much needed orgasm and I had to face my angry father I was actually looking forward to seeing my mother.

* * *

As soon as I walked through the door I heard my mother yelp with exictment and she soon had her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. It was then that I realized how much I missed her. I hadn't seen her since Edward and I went to Jacksonville months ago. My eyes searched around for my father but he was nowhere to be found.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked while releasing me and studying my face.

"I'm fine Mom." She looked at me and I could tell she thought I was lying then she looked down at my belly. Oh shit! I never told her about the baby. I thought Charlie would have by now but obviously not.

"You're pregnant?!" She almost yelled and I knew she didn't like this, not one bit. "I knew I shouldn't have let you stay here. Pack your things you're coming back to Jacksonville with me."

"No I'm not, I'm staying in Forks."

"I will not let you make the same mistakes I did. Do you want to be trapped here all your life?"

"I actually like it here." She looked at me in confusion since I was complaining so much when I first got here. "I'm not you mom, I don't feel the need to escape to the big city."

"I thought you would like a fresh start since you and Edward broke up? And why did you guys break up?"

"Because of this." I said rubbing my expanding abdomen as an explaniation.

"What? Did he dump you when he found out you were pregnant?" I rolled my eyes. This was like a repeat of my conversation with Charlie.

"No Mom. I broke with him when I found out, it's not his baby. I cheated on him." I explained and she looked intrigued.

"So is that why you want to stay? You're in love with someone else now."

"Yes."

"So spill! Who is it?"

"It's Jacob."

"Jacob Black?" Just the mention of his name made me blush and I couldn't wait to finish what we started in the woods. She grabbed my hand pulling me to the couch and urging me to sit. "Tell me all about it."

* * *

Damn it! Why did Renee decide to show up now? I was just about to bury myself in her sweet pussy. And I couldn't stop thinking about the way she sucked me. Where the hell did she learn that from? The way she had her lips wrapped around my cock, God that was so hot. I was getting hard again just thinking about it.

"Earth to Jacob?" Leah said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry." I said trying to clear my head of Bella or I would be walking around with a huge tent in my pants.

"Did you find out anything?" Embry asked. I had called him and Quil to my house to try to figure out what the hell was going on. They were my closest friends and the pack members that I trusted the most.

"That leech Seth killed isn't like the others. I knew it once I saw his gold eyes, and I was right."

"Gold eyes? Was it one of the Cullens?" Quil asked.

"No but there's another family of vampires like them, their cousins from Alaska. There's five of them but we only saw one today. That means that the rest of them will be here soon if they're not already close by."

"What do they want with Bella?"

"I'm not sure but I know they're here on Edwards behalf. He wants her back. I finally get her and he wants to take her from me." She's mine! My possessive side screamed. I had been through so much fraustration, pain and heartache for her I wasn't going to let him steal her away. I would die first. I punched the wall with all my strength and my fist went straight through it leaving a massive hole. My father was going to kill me.

"Calm down Jake. We're not going to let them get to her." Leah placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said and she offered me a smile. "If they're working with the Cullens and I'm pretty sure they are, that will more than double their numbers. I'll need the whole pack alert and ready."

"What's the plan?"

"For now the priority is keeping Bella safe, I don't want her to stay home. She's not safe in Forks. We need to get her back to La Push and keep her there as long as possible. We need to talk to Charlie."

* * *

Mom and I spent the rest of the day talking like a bunch of teenage girls. Well I am a teenage girl, I don't know what Renee's excuse was. She still wasn't thrilled about me being pregnant but I got her to relax some. She was just glad I wasn't marrying Edward anymore. She decided to leave Phil at home and stay with us for a few days. And I thought that was a good thing until I remembered we were dealing with vampire issues. But really, when I was _not _dealing with vampire issues? I heard my Dad's cruiser pull up and I was actually relieved he was back, he had been MIA for hours. I watched him open the door and stumble out the car. I knew then he was drunk. He managed to get out the car, he didn't even bother to close the door. I knew I had to go out there and help him. Good thing I did too because when I got outside he was wobbling more than walking and tripped over his own feet.

"Dad come on get up." I said grabbing his arm trying to help him up.

"Bella what the hell are you doing trying to pick up this drunken fool?" Renee scowled from the porch. Oh no. She was just asleep. "You're pregnant you shouldn't be trying to lift him up. Go inside, I'll make sure your father gets in okay." I didn't want to but I didn't have much of choice so I just nodded and went back to the house. I didn't go far of course and went to the window with the best view.

"What is wrong with you Charles?" She asked while helping him up. I hadn't heard anyone say his full name in a long time. "The Chief of Police drinking and driving? What were you thinking?"

"Don't judge me Renee, you have no idea what I'm going through."

"There is no justifiable reason to risk your life and others. If I knew you were still drinking I would'nt let our daughter come."

"It's not what you think, this is the first drink I've had in years." What? My Dad had a drinking problem? They were coming up the stairs onto the porch and I had to flee. I stood on the side of the staircase out of sight wanting to hear more but my phone started to ring. I retreated to my room and closed the door. The number displaying on the caller ID wasn't one I recongized but I answered it out of curiousity.

"Hello?" It was quiet on the other line at first then I heard someone sigh.

"It's so good to hear your voice. It seems like it's been so long."

"Edward?"

"Yes it's me love." _Love?_ He doesn't have the right to call me that anymore.

"My name is Bella. What do you want?" I would have to make a mental note to change my number.

"I've missed you and I was hoping I could see you." Was he crazy?

"Edward I told you it's over between us."

"As friends Bella."

"No. I don't want to be your friend."

"How could you be so cold towards me? Just months ago you were telling me you loved me and wanted forever with me. What happened?"

"Jacob happened." I said simply and I heard him growl. "'I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. They already killed one Denali and the other's are next if you send them. I'm not coming back to you Edward. I love Jacob and there's nothing you could do or say that's going to change that. Stay the hell away from me."


End file.
